All I Need
by AmiChann2011
Summary: Um... does it have to have one? Okay its a yaoi oneshot with the pairing sasuXnaru Its a sequel to All I want....


ok... my second attempt at a oneshot... Sasu/Naru.

_All I Need_

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own the Naruto characters._

_Summary:_

_Um... does it have to have one? Okay its a yaoi oneshot with the pairing sasuXnaru_

_Its a sequel to All I want... _

_AmiChan2011- Thanks to all of you who read my last oneshot!_

_He never slowed down... he was always on the go. Would he ever have time for me? Would I ever be able to be in his life? I stood outside his house, rain pouring from the dark sky. What was I doing here? Was I really going to ask him? Last time I ran away... scared... _

Thunder roared throughout the dark sky.

_Would I be able to look him in his eyes? The last time we spoke was the last time I was over... when he had to releive his anger. Thats what he does... he uses me to releive anger. He uses me to pleasure himself... but I can't help but feel the way I do for him. I feel like I'm being used and mistreated but... I love him... _

His heart thumped against his chest as he rose his fist to the door, ready to knock.

_I can't... but... I have to... I have to find out... I need to know. I feel like my hearts to explode from my chest... why? why do I feel this way for someone who doesn't care for me the way I care for them? But whatever it is... I know its real... I'm not letting something I love run out on me again. _

He softly knocked on the hard wooden door. He knocked a few times before sighing.

_He's not going to answer... it was pointless even trying... I knew he wouldn't answer. He didn't care... coming here was a waste of my time... I could be training but I'm not. I knew this would happen. I knew he didn't care. I knew so much... so why did I come? I can't even answer that question... _

He was just about to walk away when he heard soft pants from the now opened door. "I was hoping you would come by." A voice spoke, out of breath.

_Is that... I couldn't help it... i turned... and there... in the doorway... was ... Sasuke! My heart felt like it would explode but i couldn't speak. How was I supposed to ask him when I couldn't even speak?? Shit!! I was hoping my heart would do the talking cause I didn't know what to say!_

He only smiled. "Um... Sasuke-kun..." Naruto paused, looking at the ground. "Yes." Was all Sasuke said as he held the door open for Naruto.

_Did he know what I was going to ask? I looked up at him, showing a soft smile. It was hard to breathe when I was around him. It was even harder to speak. I fidgeted... alot. His house was so... clean... and organized. No wonder he doesn't like coming to my house... I was the exact oppisite. _

Sasuke sat on his couch, hands behind his head. "Sit." He demanded.

_I could only obey him. I didn't want to resist him and I wanted to be near him. I quietly sat next to him. I felt like such a girl... but around him... I felt so much smaller than him. He was strong, smart and confident. I was weak, dumb and self-consious. It was hard to be near him without being intimidated. _

"Sasuke... do you..." Naruto paused, his words catching in his throat. "Dobe... spill it."

_All I needed to know was that he loved me... that I wasn't just his toy... to use when he pleased... Thats all the closure I needed but I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything but stare at my hands. I'm never this silent... but when it comes to him... I just can't talk. Ever since I found out I had this crush on him... _

"Sasuke I need to know... do you... do you love me?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

_There I said it! It was out there and he's starring at him... concentrating on my lips and my body. I knew what he wanted... he always wanted it. You could see it in his eyes... its not love, nor is it attention... its lust... pure lust. The question I had been trying to ask was now out there and all he wanted was sex! _

Sasuke leaned towards Naruto, pressing his lips against Naruto's, grabbing his waist roughly.

_Everything I did was for him! Every move I made, Everyone I defeated! It was always just for him! He never noticed it! He never once took it into consideration... that I ... Naruto Uzumaki was madly in love with him! I was in love with Sasuke Uchiha! It was tormenting... but... I loved him... thats why I was doing this. _

Sasuke pushed Naruto onto his back, quickly removing his jacket and shirt. He pressed his lips against Naruto's bare, warm chest.

_He only needs me for a good ten minutes at that... thats all I'm worth. His warm lips on my skin... its amazing... the feeling... but the emotions coming from it... their all lust. Nothing more... nothing less. He didn't care to just sit and chat... he didn't want to hold me... He didn't want to be near me unless it was to get sex. _

He manuvered Naruto's pants down his legs, revealing his length. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's nipple, receiving a soft groan.

_Thats all he wants... to hear me groan and feel himself inside me. Thats all I'll ever get... but its enough to know that he's happy. Its enough to know that I make him happy... when he could go to any guy... or even girl in the village. He comes to me or waits for me to come to him... which I always do... whenever I get lonely... _

Sasuke quickly removed his own pants and rolled Naruto onto his stomach, quickly thrusting his hard member into Naruto's tight hole.

_Small groans and maybe a moan here and there... thats all I got out of him. He was enjoying himself while I played along. It felt amazing but without the love... it was only sex... not even that. I burried my face in the pillow on the couch. I cried... for the first time in a while... I cried, covering the sobs with small moans. _

He picked up pace, growing harder as his prey moaned and gasped for breath.

_He can't tell... all though he never can tell... last time I cried... was so long ago. I guess it doesn't matter whether you call it sex or 'Making love' its all the same. In and out... in and out... thats all you do... then cum ... yes it feels good but at what cost? Everything. I cried for a while, letting out soft moans... then... i moaned his name..._

Hearing Naruto moan Sasuke's name made him groan as he pushed himself deeper into the boys hole.

_I moaned his name! Im crying and I cried his name! I'm falling madly in love with him and I can't stop it! What am I going to do? I can't tell him... I just can't its too hard to tell someone you love them when you know they don't love you! It's too hard to face that rejection! Too hard to watch them laugh in your face. _

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hips tighter, thrusting faster and deeper into him. "I'm about to cum" He moaned out the words.

_What was I supposed to do but continue to play along, moaning and groaning until he released himself. I guess I had to let it go. He was in love with only one thing... sex... it was the way he releived stress. I guess being the only one left in his clan except Itachi was hard on him. I never really thought about it. _

Sasuke slammed into Naruto, expelling his warm seed inside Naruto's cavern. He collapsed onto the small blond, kissing his neck. "Naruto..." He waited for Naruto to speak.

_I'm still crying... why?? Its over and I can hear him talking to me... what does he want? a blow job? I guess I have to say something... but what do I say? Do I tell him I love him? Or... just... ugh... this is so confusing. Does he love me? Does he really care about me? Or am I a toy? I don't know but I truthfully don't want to find out anymore. _

"Hm?" Naruto couldn't speak. "I love you Naruto..." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ears.

_He... Loves me..._

"I love you to Sasuke..." 


End file.
